


Falling In Love Again

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: College, First Love, M/M, Memory Loss, past relationship, post-college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a horrible accident in his last year of college, Jason can't remember the past year that he's been dating Craig and only recalls a few memories from those years.Craig's obviously devastated, but he's also resilient and picks up his life again.A few years later, just when Craig feels his life about to shatter again, fate pushes Jason back into his life.Now, it's time to fall in love again.





	1. Before the Cul-de-sac

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what am I doing
> 
> This is my first fanfic, and I have no idea what i'm doing
> 
> also I'm using my dadsona's name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my first fanfic in my life so please give me lots of feedback!!  
> Rated Mature for future chapters

The worst event in Craig's life happened in 5 minutes.

It started precisely at 7 am in the morning, when Jason's alarm blared into the still air of Craig's dorm room.

Craig's eyes snapped open almost like clockwork, his hand darting out to press the snooze button. When the alarm stopped ringing, Craig rubbed his eyes and yawned. His bones ached from partying until 3 am in the morning and too little sleep but hell if he was going to let that slow him down. He tried to roll over but ended up bumping straight into the love of his life.

Jason was still sleeping quite soundly, his head buried deep into Craig's chest. For a moment, Craig relished how Jason was almost burrowing into his embrace, breathing softly on his shirt. Almost immediately, Craig remembered Jason's hands pressing on Craig's hips and how loudly Jason had moaned as he'd rolled his hips against him -

Craig shook the memory off. That was yesterday night, and today they had to be at a lecture in 30 minutes. 

Craig gently shook Jason. "Bro," he whispered. Jason refused to budge.

Smiling, Craig shook Jason a little harder. Craig knew Jason was trying to chase the last minutes of his dream, no doubt a dream about him and Craig. "Dude," Craig said while grinning, "you gotta get up now." 

Not even a single flutter of an eyelid or a quiet groan.

Something like concern started to roll in Craig's mind. He hated that feeling, which felt just like lead curling in his gut. "Come on, dude. It's not funny anymore." Craig shook Jason hard enough to shake the bunk bed.

No response. 

Craig started shaking a little as well, and not from laughter. His concern had snowballed into fear in almost a heartbeat, and it was growing larger and larger. "Dude. Jase. WAKE UP." Craig shook him so hard that even his grandfather, who slept so deeply he once slept through a fire alarm that had been placed in his room, would have woken up.

Nothing.

In retrospect, Craig thought it should have been obvious. Jason was showing the typical symptoms of a coma. He hadn't been breathing regularly, and he hadn't responded to slaps or even punches.

But Craig then had been in a hangover and didn't know what the words _ischemic stroke_ meant. All he knew was that the love of his life, who had been the only one to truly love Craig, to laugh at his dumb jokes, to go streaking with him through the park, to let Craig cry on his shoulder, to smuggle a stray dog into his room, to get drunk with him, to kiss him, to make him feel important, loved-

All Craig knew right then, as he held Jason in his arms and screamed for help and as the clock started ringing again, was that the guy he'd fallen in love, his dude, his best bro, was gone.

 

\-----------

 

Craig paced back and forth in the waiting room at the hospital. His heart was twisted up in knots, with dread slowly suffocating him until he felt like he was about to drown.

"Mr. Cahn?"

Craig stopped in his tracks as a doctor approached him, her face unreadable to him.

"Mr. Muller has woken up."

Craig practically sprinted through the hallways to get to Jason, his feet pounding and heart racing. He burst into Jason's room, and in a heartbeat he was next to Jason, breath pouring over Jason's face.

Jason was barely awake, but Craig quickly fixed that by kissing him. Jason's eyes opened wide, and he pushed Craig back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jason murmured. Craig's heart skidded to a stop, and for a moment he thought Jason had forgotten everything, had forgotten who Craig was-

A split second later, Jason grinned. "Bro!" Craig was about to collapse in relief when Jason started to frown. "Bro, why'd you kiss me?"

 

\-----------

 

Ten minutes later, Craig sat in the doctor's office, staring numbly at the wall as she talked on and on about how Craig had been fast enough to save Jason from total amnesia but not fast enough to save everything. "Right now," she was saying, "he's not going to be able to make short term memories, so he won't remember you kissing him. He'll be able to form long term memories again soon, though.'

Craig was still in shock at what the doctor had said earlier. "How long were you dating?" she'd asked.

When Craig had mumbled, "We started dating three months ago," the doctor had frowned in sympathy. "He won't remember any memories from the past year," she'd said, and after that Craig could feel his heart breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces.

 

\----------

 

Time flew when you didn't have anything to remember anymore.

Craig started dating Ashley the next month. Everyone knew to act like Craig had always been dating her by the time Jason came back from the hospital, with everything unscathed except for his memories.

A few months after graduation, Craig got engaged with Ashley, whom Jason insisted on calling Smashley.

Jason was best man at Craig's wedding with Ashley, who'd agreed to the wedding only because she knew Craig was going to break if he had to live alone. Craig practically cried to sleep that night next to Ashley when he heard that night that Jason was engaged to someone else.

Craig started to work out a little. Then he poured his heart out into exercising, which was one of the few moments when he felt like he could run away from his misery, from his broken heart.

And little by little, Craig put his heart back together, at first with Ashley, and then with Hazel and Briar, and then by becoming the softball coach. When River was born, Craig felt, for the first time since losing Jason, that perhaps he could live like this. Perhaps he could live if only he could rely on Ashley.

Then, one day, Ashley sashayed over to Craig, put down her cup of coffee, and said, "I want a divorce."

It was actually nice. Craig completely understood Ashley's motives behind the divorce, and they were much better off as friends anyway. Still, Craig's agony and misery washed over him again. On the outside, he dealt with softball moms with ease and juggled his life. But he could feel his facade starting to crack, and Craig had never felt colder in his bed.

 

\---------

 

The best day of Craig's life started just like the worst.

The alarm blared into the silence. Craig slapped the alarm, turning it off instead of pressing the snooze button. Craig knew that pressing the snooze button would bring back too many painful memories, so he rarely pressed it now.

He stood up swiftly and walked over to his cupboard. He changed into his running gear almost mechanically, despite the fact that Craig was half-awake. As if on cue, River started crying in the other room, and Craig immediately walked to River. He changed her quickly and strapped her to his chest. 

He stepped outside and squinted at the onslaught of light. The bright July sun beat down on Craig, and River gurgled with joy, trying to grab at a sunbeam shining on her chest.

Craig started to jog, his feet pounding into the pavement. He ran past Joseph's house and waved at Robert, who was still awake. Robert glared at Craig, who just ran on, drowning in the rhythm of the song pounding into his ears. 

Then he turned the corner.

He skidded to a stop, and his heart stopped. For a while, he was breathless, completely silent.

Jason was sauntering, his back to me as he walked along side a little girl -  _His daughter_ , Craig realized - and Craig would be lying if he said his heart hadn't started hammering in his chest, if he said he hadn't nearly gasped in relief, in despair, in ecstasy.

"Jason? Bro!" Craig sprinted over to Jason, and Jason turned around and damn Craig nearly collapsed at the sight of his face.

Jason looked at Craig, and a grin split his face. Craig forced out another "Bro" before stopping himself from saying anything else.

"Bro." Jason replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what i'm doing :)
> 
> I'll post every week for this fanfic, so keep tuned every Sunday if you really liked this!


	2. The Softball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jason gets hit in the head by that softball, he starts experiencing... strange hallucinations. Hallucinations that feel like...
> 
> Like MEMORY.
> 
> Craig is not getting better after Jason's intrusion into his life. In fact, Craig is starting to fracture again, and when he cries himself to sleep, Craig knows that he can't have Jason in this life he has made. All Craig wants to do is..
> 
> is to FORGET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MA GOD THIS CAME LATE
> 
> Sorry guys i was soooo busy lmaoo

**JASON'S POV**

Jason couldn't sleep.

Twisting and turning in bed, he moaned as images of Craig sucking his dick and Craig kissing him flitted through his mind.

This insomnia had started a week ago, the night Craig had accidentally thrown the softball onto his forehead. His forehead pulsed now, and Jason suddenly felt strong arms clamping his thighs together, and Jason opened his eyes and saw Craig's lips inches away from his dick and suddenly Jason felt Craig's mouth fitting snugly on his hard-on and sliding downward, tongue swirling and sucking on his head and Jason was about to groan loudly-

With a burst of effort, Jason woke from the hallucination, sweating as the image of Craig, previously so life-like, faded from view, leaving behind a storm of confusion in Jason's mind.

The hallucinations had lasted a lot longer in the first week, and it had taken coming fifteen times in his hallucinations to wake Jason up, with the blankets soaking with sweat and Jason completely exhausted. Even now, Jason could feel the bruises that Craig had made on his thighs as Jason rode him, moaning into the bed sheets as Craig pounded on and on, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear-

Except that never happened. What actually happened was Jason's hallucinations, and if they didn't stop in a month Jason would go to the psychiatrist and get his head examined because those things never happened.

_Don't you wish they did though?_ A voice whispered from Jason's mind, and Jason shivered as he felt a ghost of a back hug, the feelings of fingers running up and down his forearms raising goosebumps on his skin.  _If they did_ , the voice continued as the mere ghost started solidifying into something like memory,  _you would have the best bro in all the cul-de-sac._ Jason whimpered as the voice seemed to take on the timbre and tone of Craig's voice.  _In fact,_ the voice crooned as the hallucination of Craig pushed him back down onto his bed,  _you should be enjoying this._

**Stop.** Jason shouted in his mind, and the voices seemed to dissipate, Craig shoved back to the dusty corners of his mind. Jason snuck a peek at the clock and groaned. He'd stayed up yet another night, and the sleeplessness was starting to take its toll on him.

Jason swept out of his bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. As he shuffled his way there, he glanced in the mirror.

Craig was there behind Jason and was creeping up to him, a soft smile illuminating his face. The moment the reflection of Craig touched Jason's reflection, Jason screamed, picked up the nearest glass bottle, and threw it against the mirror, shattering the bottle but only succeeding in fracturing the mirror. "FUCK OFF, CRAIG!" Jason shouted, and a small detached part of his mind was glad that the bathroom was soundproofed, because the last thing he needed was a bad reputation.

Jason clutched at anything, everything, and his fingers landed on a fire extinguisher. With more energy than should have been possible, he flung the extinguisher against the mirror, and everything exploded into shards and clattered onto the tile floor.

Jason sank to the floor and curled up into a ball, crying and whimpering to himself as his panic ebbed away, replaced by a yawning, hollow feeling.

**Those faces.** Jason thought.  **Those feelings. They all feel so real. They all feel like memories.** Jason stopped sobbing.  **But they're not memories. They can't be.**

**They can't be.**

It was 7:05 in the morning.

 

**CRAIG'S POV**

Craig couldn't sleep.

Well, he could, but he was always plagued by memories of Jason.

The memory of Jason moaning as Craig slid into him, the whimpers Jason made when Craig bit him on the throat, the intense, muffled screams Jason would make as he came all over Craig's body.

Craig couldn't bear to remember that anymore. Couldn't bear to imagine what could have been.

"Waaaa!" River screamed, and Craig jolted awake from the sofa and practically sprinted his way to River, who was screaming for a meal two hours overdue. '

As Craig fed River, his eyes wandered over to his phone and practically jumped in consternation. He'd had fifteen missed calls from Hazel and twenty two from Briar. Craig combed through his mind, and remembered that today had been his turn to care for Hazel and Briar, not Smashley as he'd sleepily thought today morning.

Which meant, Craig though as his heart sank, that Briar and Hazel had been by themselves at school for four hours. Which meant they'd missed all their classes and their softball practice.

Fuck.

Craig stood up, and while feeding River, walked out to his car. As he slid into the driver's seat, he glanced at a DVD collection, and for a pained moment Craig saw Jason, half-asleep, with a plastic bag of DVDs that Craig had left at school. Craig had woken Jason up properly that night, and Jason had shoved his dick against Craig's stomach and come all over him and FUCK HE WAS GOING TO BE LATE.

Craig snapped awake, and, with trembling hands, took the wheel and flew forward.

_Why?_ Craig thought as he sped through the cul-de-sac, past Jason's house.  _Why did Jason have to come back?_

Craig could feel Jason trying to fit back into the gaping hole he'd left in Craig's life. Except Craig had filled that hole up with Hazel and Briar and River. Jason trying to shove himself back into his life was just going to destroy Craig's fragile structure that he'd created after Jason's memory loss.

And yet.

And yet Craig wanted nothing but to kiss Jason, to fuck him senseless unless Jason was crying, begging Craig to stop while bursts of precome wet the bedsheets around them.

But Craig knew that the moment he let Jason back into his life, Craig's life would shatter like glass and he would have to pick the pieces back up all over again.

All Craig wanted to do was to forget the shit he went through with Jason.

All Craig wanted to do was to forget.

Forget everything.

It was 7:05 at night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls Leave feedback and maybe some love


	3. Falling Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Craig both can't handle it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO this isn't helpful to the plot but got nothing to do so... SMUT
> 
> (This isn't following Dream Daddy plot its my own plot  
> like legit there's gonna be a tent scene and shit but that's it)

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE BREAKDOWN**

**JASON'S POV**

Jason was going crazy. He knew that.

Over a mere seven days, the hallucinations were growing disturbingly difficult to stop. Once, Jason had woken up in tears, babbling about 'wanting more' as he'd rutted against the bedpost. Even when Jason had grown conscious, he had moaned and groaned into the pillows, desperately wanting some sort of relief, some sort of catharsis from the living hell he was in.

It was a Tuesday night. Jason was just about to faint from exhaustion, and he was close to collapsing onto the floor of his shower. As he slowly shampooed his hair, Jason's eyes darted back and forth in the shower, tense that out of nowhere he would hallucinate and then he would have to break his bathroom interior all over again.

Then Jason felt a warmth on his shoulder, and he snapped his head backwards and his eyes were staring into Craig's lips and he  _broke_.

Jason sank to his knees and started to sob. He was going to break the fucking toilet or do something that would be completely fucking stupid like smash his head against the tiles on the floor-

Then he paused.

Craig, who usually starting fucking Jason immediately after the hallucinations started, was just standing there, staring at Jason with teary eyes. And all of a sudden, Jason felt like he could just die, just rest there on the cold, wet floor.

Jason felt Craig propping him upward and drying him with a towel, and even though Jason knew he was lying on the bathroom floor he didn't give a shit at all.

Craig swept Jason into his arms and carried Jason like a child to his bed, where he laid Jason down.

Then Jason felt a hesitant breath on his neck, and Jason's eyes flew awake and he was seeing a Craig that wasn't dominating him, that wasn't going to fuck him to high heaven, but a Craig that was  _crying._

Craig was sobbing as quietly as he could, his tears plopping down onto Jason's chest. Jason dimly felt a warmth pressing into his thighs, and suddenly he realized that Craig was essentially lying down on top of Jason, both of them crying and since when was Jason crying?

Jason knew this was no hallucination.

Jason wiggled under Craig's body, and Jason's heart nearly broke when Craig sobbed loudly, looking at Jason through tear-stained eyes. Craig's lips trembled, and Jason's were as well. And then they were kissing. Not passionately or lovingly, but desperately, Jason trying to find some sort of escape from his fantasies.

Or were they just fantasies?

 

**CRAIG'S POV**

From the moment Craig had come to visit Jason, Craig had felt something was wrong in Jason's house. There were scratch marks all over the wooden walls, and when Craig walked past Jason's bathroom he'd heard absolutely nothing.

Jason always sang in the shower.

Craig had barged in, expecting Jason to have slit his wrists or to have died or something. What Craig hadn't expected was a zombified Jason, who looked like he was about to faint, with huge dark circles under his eyes.

Craig had crept up to Jason inside the shower, and the moment Craig hesitantly touched Jason's shoulder, Jason had jerked away from his touch, eyes going wild with terror, and Craig's heart broke a little too much.

Now Craig was practically sitting on top of Jason, staring through a film of tears as Jason stared at Craig. Jason seemed to be thinking about something.

To be  _remembering._

"Once upon a time."

Craig jumped when the words emerged from Jason's pale lips. Jason cleared his throat and licked his lips, and Craig unconsciously glanced at Jason's tongue and winced, the mere sight of Jason's tongue bringing a whole onslaught of tears into his eyes.

"Once upon a time, we were lovers."

The world stopped revolving.

Craig stared at Jason, and Jason stared right back at him, and Craig was about to burst from the tension in the room and he blurted out.

 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I'm getting way more love and feedback than I could ever have wished for! Thank you so so much for the support!


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the memories start coming back in full force to Jason, Craig and Jason have.... a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verrrryyyy explicit i think
> 
> Sorry ive nevere written a sex scene b4 it might be a bit awkward...

**CRAIG'S POV**

Craig stared at Jason as he groaned again, squirming against Craig's body, squeezing his eyes shut as tears streamed down his face. Jason seemed not to have registered what Craig had blurted out, to be unaware of the entire world. 

Craig shivered when Jason pulled Craig back onto his lips, and for a while they laid there, kissing chastely. Craig's mind was a hotpot of emotion, of confusion.

Jason remembered.

 

**JASON'S POV**

Jason was remembering.

The bright flashes of  _memory_ \- Jason knew they were memories now - became dimmer, less distracting. The memories, once so fragmented and vivid and terrifying, were slowly knitting themselves back into a narrative. The flashing moments of sex seemed to fade in importance as beautiful fall days and happy laughter pervaded his mind, fitting inside a hole of his memory he never knew he had.

When his mind settled down at last, Jason gently pushed Craig off of him. This time, Craig didn't sob when their lips parted, instead staring at Jason with shining eyes. 

Jason whispered into the still air. "We started dating in the senior year of high school."

Craig continued to stare at Jason in silence, and the quietude between them stretched until it was taut, begging to be loosened.

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat. "We dated for nine months. It was the worst kept secret on campus-" here Craig chuckled quietly - "but still we tried to keep it quiet, to prevent our relationship from getting too widely known."

Craig spoke then. "We... we loved each other, bro." Craig buried his head into Jason's chest, eliciting a small _oof_ from Jason. "I loved you so fucking much." Craig's breathing grew ragged, and when he spoke again his voice was filled with something like pain. "Then you had a stroke." 

Jason's breath caught in his throat as Craig abruptly shifted on Jason's body, exposing Jason's naked body to the cold air. Jason whimpered quietly, silently begging Craig to embrace him again, to warm him up again, to fill the hole in his life he never knew was there.

 

**CRAIG'S POV**

Craig was hard.

There was no denying it, no use trying to ignore the raging erection inside his pants. Craig knew more than anyone that right now was  _not_ a good time to becoming hard.

Yet the feeling of Jason's breathing against his head, the sound of Jason's heartbeat and voice, the fucking  _smell_ of Jason's chest, were all combining together to make Craig harder than he'd been in god knows how long. 

Jason was unaware of Craig's hard-on and was currently making a whimpering sound that was driving Craig crazy. Craig whimpered back in response, and perhaps jason remembered what kind of sound Craig made when he was horny because Jason's eyes flicked open and flew straight down at Craig's crotch. Craig also glanced down and saw that the tented front of his cargo pants was slightly damp and pressing on Jason's stomach.

Jason glanced back up onto Craig's face, and both of them felt blood rush to not only their faces but their crotches. Craig slowly bent downward, stretching out the moment, relishing the sight of Jason's slowly dilating pupils. Jason was just as handsome as the last time they'd met, and Craig could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his pants, and when Craig finally met Jason's lips, both of them lost control.

 

**jASON'S POV**

Jason wrapped his arms around Craig's back and pulled him closer into Jason, forcing out a slight squeak of alarm from Craig. This time, their kiss was neither desperate nor chaste, but filled with intent and passion and a lust for lost time.

Jason could feel his own cock starting to strain against his pants, and Craig wordlessly started to grind against Jason, both of them groaning as they felt their cocks pressing against each other, yet impeded by layers of clothing. When Jason tried to protest, Craig took the chance to slip his tongue into Jason's mouth, and then the only sounds in the air were slight whimpers from Jason as Craig started to fuck Jason's face with his tongue, sucking away at Jason's lips, and wildly abusing every square inch of his mouth. They were grinding harder against each other now, both teetering on the cliff of abandon.

Craig fell off first.

Craig tore away from Jason's mouth, and when Jason opened his eyes he saw two lust-blown eyes. Jason moaned, feeling horny yet slightly terrified. Why was Craig looking at him like that, like he wanted to destroy Jason, like he wanted to ravage Jason until he was begging for Craig to stop, to-

Jason's hips jutted wildly against Craig's crotch, and all of a sudden Jason could feel Craig tearing off his pants and underwear and he could feel a tight warm ring surrounding his cock and Jason was rambling into the air as he clutched Craig's hair and when Craig looked back at Jason with those beautiful eyes Jason could feel his balls tightening and then-

Jason groaned in anger as Craig slipped his mouth off of Jason's cock. Craig was ripping his own clothes off as well and when he ripped off his shirt Jason couldn't help but moan loudly at the sight of Craig's chiseled body.

 

**CRAIG'S POV**

Jason was a squirming mess under him, panting and moaning and clawing at Craig's body, and Craig spit into his hand and slathered his cock.

Craig was going to  _break him_.

 

**JASON'S POV**

Jason could feel the exact moment when Craig slid his cock into his ass, ramming deep and hitting his prostrate so hard Jason saw stars.

The moments afterward were blurred, and all Jason could think of was how Craig was fucking him so hard the bedsprings were breaking and how Jason was about to come so hard-

Jason saw white flash before his eyes, and Jason screamed again as his cock twitched wildly, great white spurts spewing out and landing all over the bedsheets, all over Craig's body as well as his own, painting the air with the stain of sex.

 

**CRAIG'S POV**

When Jason started to come, the pulsing around Craig's dick was enough to push him over the edge. Craig was still fucking Jason senseless while he was filling Jason up with his seed, and as Jason collapsed around Craig all Craig thought was that Jason was his again, that Jason belonged to Craig now.

Forever and ever.

 

**********

They laid together in post-orgasmic bliss, holding each other, entwined in each other's arms. Jason's come was all over the bed, but Craig was just fine with the smell of Jason pervading the room.

Jason could feel the soreness spreading in his ass, but he could also feel the warm come dripping out of it, and Jason wanted nothing more but to get fucked by Craig for the rest of his life.

They were happy. After all they'd been through, they were finally back together again.

It was their happily ever after.

 

Or was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and maybe some love ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated cuz as i said this my first fanfic


End file.
